VER FLORES
by YuueIsa
Summary: Resumen: Law es un prodigio en la medicina criado por la excéntrica Kureha, pero pronto descubre que tiene una enfermedad degenerativa hereditaria y solo le quedan 38 meses de vida, emprendiendo así la búsqueda de una cura encontrando en el camino la comprensión de cosas que en un principio se le hicieron inexplicables –hanami- ONE-SHOT
Fanfiction: ver Flores.

Law y Luffy.

Hanami

por:Yuueisabel

FIC HECHO PARA EL HANAMI JAPONES

Resumen: Law es un prodigio en la medicina criado por la excéntrica Kureha, pero pronto descubre que tiene una enfermedad degenerativa hereditaria y solo le quedan 38 meses de vida, emprendiendo así la búsqueda de una cura encontrando en el camino la comprensión de cosas que en un principio se le hicieron inexplicables –hanami-

 _Hanami_ _–_ la palabra resonó ligera y febril como la bruma en la cabeza de Law. Tomo un suspiro tan fuerte y al mismo tiempo tan delicado que pareció a punto de llevarse su alma con la exhalación consiguiente.

Las hojas de cerezo desprendían un radiante rosado matizado con el plateado de la luna que rozaba contra ellas como un fantasmal y viejo conocido entre las calles desiertas de Kioto a las tres de la madrugada.

Law jalo un poco la gorra abultada en su cabeza cubriendo la parte de blanquecinos mechones apenas perceptibles que se asomaban bajo está dejando solo los cabellos negros de manera visible y jalo aún más, casi de manera innecesaria las mangas negras de su sudadera bicolor con un curioso Jolly Roger en el centro perfeccionando su singular atuendo con complementados pantalones de mezclilla moteados en gris, sus siempre presentes arracadas múltiples en cada oído y zapatos simples de color negro, los ligeros rastros de letras tatuadas en los dedos fueron visibles durante unos segundos antes de sumergir de nuevo sus manos en los bolsillos de la sudadera, todo su cuerpo denotaba tensión he incomodidad para el ojo experto que lo analizara aunque sus pasos eran fútiles, casi gatunos, silenciosos, con una gracia propia de alguien con educación innata a su _aparente_ casi veintena, pero a las tres de la madrugada no había nadie capaz de criticarlo o alabarlo en su debido caso. En medio de su vagabundeo Law tenía su mente fija en llegar al santuario Heian y no precisamente para admirar el yozakura –si bien ya era entrada la madrugada para eso - típico de esas fechas festivas en todo Japón, sino con la esperanza vana hecha de rumores recogidos de diversas fuentes de tal vez encontrar en este lugar al único hombre capaz de darle salvación o al menos respuestas.

Había sido hacia unos quince meses, quizá más, a esas alturas su equilibrio mental no le dejaba medir con precisión el tiempo transcurrido – _la angustia lo estaba cercenando_ –.

Justo al acabar su carrera para neurocirugía como el más joven prodigio en el área. Con sus dieciocho años cumplidos Trafalgar D. Water Law tenía ya el futuro resuelto, iba a ser contratado por uno de los más prestigiosos hospitales en el mundo con sede principal en Norteamérica como prospecto a próximo jefe en el área de neurología quirúrgica del lugar – un paso más hasta tener su propio hospital – siendo uno de los pocos médicos cirujanos (a parte del más joven en la historia) con doctorado en neurología capaz de realizar con éxito comprobado algunas de las más complicadas operaciones en el área, su currículo era una emblemática proeza. Todo un prodigio –aclamaban-.

Trafalgar Law lo tenía todo cuando en un principio parecía haber sido marcado para no tener nada.

De la mano de la prestigiosa doctora Kureha siendo apenas un niño recientemente huérfano y único sobreviviente del mítico Flevance naciente de una cuna de afamados doctores de su época, fue cruelmente despojado de su familia la cual murió en extrañas circunstancias.

Law fue acuñado en el seno del hogar de la bruja médica Kureha con afición a llamarse Doctorine en la comunidad científica pero con un genio inigualable hasta ese entonces – en ambos sentidos que la palabra refiere-.

La excéntrica y huraña doctora le enseño todo lo que sabía y le dio un hogar cuando Law no tenía nada, prontamente a medida de que fue creciendo el desgarbado y ojeroso niño fue convirtiéndose en un seductor y aún más ojeroso muchacho de ojos grises y mirada penetrante mostrando un intelecto sin igual en lo que a la medicina se trataba desempeñando así creatividad un tanto tétrica – en ocasiones- en cuanto a mejoras en diversos campos médicos al igual que salvando en complicadas cirugías a pacientes a los cuales ni la misma Kureha "hacedora de milagros médicos" se había sentido capaz de salvar.

Igual o tal vez más excéntrico que su mentora pero con un aire hipnótico y sarcástico, propio de una infancia dura, Trafalgar Law tenía todo o casi todo cuanto había podido siquiera soñar.

Habilidad, Juventud, confianza, intelecto y astucia eran siempre las palabras aunadas a su nombre. Al acabar su carrera y Tener por fin su anhelado título Law planeaba incluirse en el círculo medico aún más antes de independizarse con su propio hospital, porque él era consciente de que a pesar de ser un genio aún era muy joven como para ser tomado en serio por algunos grupos más reservados de personas y algunos de ellos bastante influyentes en los ambientes necesarios.

Como habíamos mencionado antes, Law lo tenía _casi_ todo, incluso una pareja idealizada. Con rebelde pelo rojizo igual que su personalidad Eustass Kid no dejaba nada a algún modelo icónico de pasarela, siendo al mismo tiempo heredero de un gran consorcio con una mordaz inteligencia perdida en su facha de chico rudo que lo hacían aún más deseable.

Trafalgar encontró en él un hipnotismo magnético casi irrefrenable Eustass-ya era como un gladiolo multicolor que lo arrastro entre sus fauces y freno sus inhibiciones – _amor fuerte, pasional, con tintes de locura_ – igual que el significado mismo de esa flor. Si el hombre era testosterona andante y ni la introspección de Law pudieron frenarla.

Pero no todo lo bueno dura para siempre, como no duro la infancia feliz de Law, ni las risas de su familia o los correteos de Lami su pequeña hermana, por eso mismo tampoco su felicidad posterior pudo durar y así como le fue dada su pase a las puertas de la medicina como uno más del gremio ahora certificado formalmente, también se empezaron a notar ligeras manchas blancas en su morena piel y su cabello fue tornándose ligeramente del mismo color blanquecino en algunas partes trayendo consigo la mortal noticia de boca de Kureha de que él fue sorteado como el único caso actual desde la desaparición de todo Flevance con el diagnostico de padecer un temido mal hereditario, increíblemente raro y degenerativo llamado Síndrome del Plomo Ámbar creado por la acumulación de dicho mineral toxico – _veneno_ – conocido como plomo ámbar en la traza genética del afectado -y según reportes oficiales- razón principal de la fulminación de todo Flevance de manera tan repentina, la isla tenia sin siquiera saberlo una acumulación de minas de dicho material en sus subsecuentes capas terrestres que gradualmente provoco la muerte de todos ahí menos del mismo Law, según Kureha el síndrome del plomo ámbar no tenía realmente una cura conocida y simplemente hacia que el afectado se llenara de manchas blancas hasta abarcar la totalidad de su cuerpo y cabello dando un agonizante dolor hasta que finalmente terminaba por matarlo progresivamente atacando el sistema nervioso.

Fue así como el _Casi_ todo de Trafalgar Law se convirtió en Nada nuevamente y le fueron dados alrededor de treinta y ocho meses de vida sumergiéndolo en las tempranas puertas del limbo, porque ahora a pesar de ser un gran medico capaz de ayudar personas con las más insospechadas dolencias no tenía idea de cómo ayudarse así mismo a evitar morir en poco más de tres años – ahora viendo las flores de sakura caer lentamente hasta el suelo mientras va en busca de lo que podría ser su última esperanza después de haber gastado más de un año de búsqueda Law tiene la intempestiva y extraña idea de que todos sus problemas empezaron junto al inicio del Hanami Japonés, justo a finales de Marzo del año anterior y que tal vez este nuevo Hanami le traiga las soluciones ahora que al fin esta en Japón - Law lo piensa realmente antes de sumergirse nuevamente en sus reflexiones –

Su día horas después de enterarse de su pronta muerte programada y sin más ideas sobre qué hacer al respecto no hizo más que empeorar gradualmente cuando quiso ir en busca de su novio para ver si de algún modo así podría encontrar prospectiva y aclarar sus pensamientos más que perturbados, lo encontró al llegar manoseándose en frente de su casa con aquel chico rubio llamado – Biller o Killer no recordaba bien - que de vez en cuando andaba con él.

Ver a tu pareja de dos años comiéndole la garganta a su supuesto amigo mientras tú te acabas de enterar de que vas a morir de manera dolorosa y progresiva es una manera de que como balde de agua fría – al menos en el caso de Law – empieces a tomar un poco de las riendas de lo que está sucediendo alrededor y con una mueca espejismo perturbador de su siempre presente y sínica sonrisa, Law espabilo colocándole una muy merecida patada en los bajos junto a un golpe muy bien propinado en la laringe que dejo a Kid las siguiente semanas sin poder hablar o besar en cualquier caso sin sufrir un terrible dolor muscular– no por nada Law tenía buenos conocimientos del cuerpo humano y de lucha equivalentes a los de un profesional – Trafalgar Law dejo a su automáticamente exnovio conocer un poco más de su retorcida personalidad en ese instante con un brillo recuperado en los grises iris. No en vano era llamado el cirujano de la muerte entre murmullos dichos de distintas bandas del _North Blue_ en sus ratos libres y temidos por estas como si se tratara del mismísimo demonio. Trafalgar D. Water Law podría encontrarse desahuciado pero por los infiernos que no iban a jugar con él sin conocerlo y el engaño de Eustass Kid dio un balance a su ya retorcida mente como un aliciente de orgullo para no dejarse vencer tan fácilmente, al final ir a visitar al pelirrojo aun con las devastadoras consecuencias (para kid) y revelaciones tuvo el resultado deseado.

Law dio una última sonrisa siniestra al muy pasmado Rubio – es todo tuyo – murmuro antes de partir con los brazos extendidos en burla, algo en la modulación de su voz o la risa siniestra dejo al chico parado en la acera con un agonizante Kid a sus pies con una sensación de haber visto al mismo diablo, la certeza horripilante en sus huesos no lo dejaría jamás, a pesar de que Law no le dirigió más de una mirada con sus penetrantes ojos grises.

Las semanas siguientes Eustass Kid perdió reputación de querido y prometedor heredero a ojos del público debido a su repentino y misterioso rompimiento con el prodigio en medicina Trafalgar Law y los mas que beligerantes y de origen desconocido rumores/verdades que se colaron a oídos de la prensa. (Origen desconocido para las masas) Kid supo en ese momento que el peor error de su vida fue haberse involucrado con el joven médico y traicionarlo – _jamás podría olvidarlo_ -.

El gladiolo multicolor que una vez fue Kid para Law quedo completamente machito, si Eustass-ya fue un gladiolo en esos momentos de pasión y realidad Trafalgar era una flor de belladona _– narcótico, hermoso y letal -_

Mientras tanto para Law llego el pensamiento de que si el síndrome del plomo ámbar no tenía cura conocida, el mismo iba a encontrar una así tuviera que viajar a los confines de la mismísima isla mítica de Raftel o que eso significara perder el puesto tan difícilmente ganado en el prestigioso hospital, él iba a vivir más que tres jodidos años y algunos meses.

Así fue como término en un lugar remoto de Kioto siguiendo rumores después de quince meses para localizar a aquel hombre que decían tenia las llaves a los secretos más insólitos para curar enfermedades incurables o encontrar tesoros imposibles aquel que se movía bajo y sobre la ley de manera prodigiosa.

 _Gol D. Roger_ o como muchos le conocían con el apodo _de Rey pirata_ en la aclamada época de piratería.

Law levanto la mirada y vio por fin entre arboles de Sakura la entrada en escalinata de piedra hacia el Santuario de Heian adornada por el más grande Torii que Law hubiera alguna vez visto – no es que hubiera visto muchos tampoco-, lugar turístico y ahora casa vacacional en el retiro de Gol D Roger por alguna misteriosa razón. El reloj marcaba las tres treinta de la madrugada, Law acomodo nuevamente su indumentaria de manera incomoda por el roce de la ropa en las manchas blancas de piel sensible a través de su cuerpo, acomodo su pequeña mochila en el hombro, se dispuso a subir hasta el santuario en su andar gatuno y las manos en los bolsillos con el viento titilando a su alrededor los pétalos rosáceos de cerezo como en un suave baile, la luna redondeada como único testigo omnipresente.

Law vago cerca del lago del santuario y observo el paisaje con armonía hasta en la más solitaria piedra preguntándose ¿qué tanta paz y belleza perdería el lugar de día? estando atestado de gente convocada no solo por el atractivo histórico sino también por el mero arte de ver las flores caer mientras toman un tranquilo alimento – Law esboza una mueca sínica ante el pensamiento de gente sin ningún otra preocupación que _ver flores – Hanami_ – la palabra lleva un rato molestándolo sin entender más allá de la belleza y el significado literal realmente de ella.

Law toma asiento en las escalinatas cercanas a unos árboles de Sakura y pronto con el silencio sobrecogedor cierra los ojos y se hunde en un sueño intranquilo.

La sensación de estar siendo picado con algo y de voces sin sentido en medio de una risa estridentemente risueña –shishishishi - lo saca poco a poco de su letargo.

¿Estará muerto? – la vos cantarina he inocente llena los oídos del cirujano al mismo tiempo que la molestia de estar siendo picado en un costado incrementa

No lo está,- una voz más resuelta y definitivamente femenina contesta a la primera – deja de picarlo Luffy! está dormido - la primera vos adquiere nombre a tiempo de que se escucha la reprimenda junto a el sonido hueco de un golpe al par de una exclamación de dolor y la molestia en su costado se detiene. Law da vuelta al fin sobre sí mismo en la incómoda posición en la que se encontraba abriendo lentamente los ojos para ver a una mujer peli naranja y un joven pelinegro discutir y hacer pucheros de parte del chico _– adorable_ – es la traidora palabra que se cuela en su cabeza al ver al muchacho.

No me pegues Nami – El puchero en la cara del pelinegro es tan _adorable_ – _de nuevo esa palabra –_ que Law no puede contener el impulso de reír como hace tanto no lo hacía incluso desde antes que se enterara de su enfermedad o mucho antes de que conociera a Kureha tal vez. Con una risa fresca y ronca que saca a los dos jóvenes de su discusión sin sentido aparente y que al parecer la chica está ganando por unanimidad de chichones en la cabeza del contrincante, ambos lo miran mientras se levanta acomodando sus ropas, el sol ya ha salido y deben ser alrededor de las nueve de la mañana por lo que durmió más de un par de horas, las hierbas caen de su ropa cual gajos cuando al fin logra acomodarla.

¡Oh! ¡no estaba muerto! – Luffy de contextura más menuda que Law con rebelde pelo negro, ojos inocentes, enmarcando una curiosa cicatriz bajo uno de ellos lo señala con una vara de cerezo con la que aparentemente antes lo había estado picado en un costado, su vestimenta es simple un pantalón corto y una playera tipo chaleco de colores rojo y azul contrastando junto a unas sencillas sandalias.

Te dije que solo estaba dormido – contesta en un suspiro pesaroso la chica, como alguien que está acostumbrada a estos escenarios y simplemente sigue la corriente, su pelo suelto de color mandarina sostenido en una diadema y sus ojos café claro le dan un toque delicado a su no tan aparentemente dócil temperamento, su escultural figura enfunda en un simple vestido medio, color blanco y sandalias de tacón bajo cómodas.

Como Zoro – afirma el pelinegro con la cabeza y cruza los brazos en solemne respuesta que con el gesto de su cara es más cómico que serio, Law nota que el joven tiene no más que un año o dos menos que el pero con una inocencia que hace años el ya ha perdió – la joven se ve un poco mayor – el trae atado a un fino cordel un singular sombrero de paja con un listón rojo como único adorno – luffy ríe con una sonrisa amplia nuevamente y el sonido peculiar llena otra vez el ambiente. Por alguna razón eso calma el ondulante corazón de Law de un modo incomprensible que no puede evitar verlo embobado

–todo lo embobado que el medico puede estar–

Perdón por las molestias – la chica rompe su ensimismamiento pero parece no notarlo – mi nombre es Nami y este de aquí es Luffy – sonríe extendiendo la mano que Law estrecha instintivamente

Trafalgar Law – corresponde el ojigris con cortesía mal encarada típica de su persona. nota que los ojos castaños se abren un poco más en reconocimiento pero la chica no dice nada más y Law se lo agradece silenciosamente, no está de humor para eso.

Monkey D. Luffy – se presenta correspondientemente junto a una gran sonrisa – Mucho gusto Torao – law se extraña por el apodo pero algo le dice que es mejor no reclamar nada y corresponde con un asentimiento - ¿Por qué estabas durmiendo en el suelo como Zoro cuando recibe una patada de Sanji? – Law no sabe quién es el tal zoro anteriormente mencionado o el tal Sanji pero decide no preguntar nuevamente – no le interesa realmente – y responder las preguntas del peculiar joven bastante acostumbrado a gente extraña debido a Kureha – excéntrica por antonomasia –

Vine a buscar a alguien pero era muy temprano así que termine dormido aquí – señala el escalón donde antes estaba dormido. la respuesta de law es simple y clara como alguien que ve completamente normal dormir en las escalinatas de los santuarios japoneses -

¡Oh! – La exclamación de la peli naranja hace que vuelva a centrarse en ella- tal vez podamos ayudarte, estamos viviendo aquí por un tiempo así que… - no termina la frase como queriendo dar a entender a qué se refiere con un gesto de manos y acomodando un mechón rebelde de pelo tras su oreja voltea inmediatamente a ver al pelinegro menor

– ¿cierto Luffy? – el aludido asiente con la cabeza mientras ríe y ve a unas ardillas corretear más a lo lejos con fascinado interés

Busco a Gol D. Roger es de suma importancia que lo encuentre – Law nunca fue de dar muchas vueltas, Nami asiente por alguna razón no ve motivos para interrogarlo de más notando instintivamente la desesperación en los grises y secos orbes así que llevando su mano unos momentos en gesto pensativo a su barbilla sonríe

Claro, en estos momentos debe estar desayunando en la parte trasera del santuario nosotros te llevamos – y sin más explicación empieza a andar. Law la sigue acomodando su mochila – vamos Luffy ¡! – apresura al chico que se sobresalta y los sigue dejando a unas indignadas ardillas subidas en un árbol cercano, la sonrisa de medio lado de law se hace un poco más amplia mientras se adentran en el santuario junto con una pequeña platica entre los tres va transcurriendo el camino,- más elocuente en algunos que en otros, respectivamente –

Me gustas – afirma casual he inocentemente Luffy haciendo a Law adquirir un ligero rubor en las mejillas, por primera vez el medico no tiene idea de que contestar y solo asiente ligeramente –

Nami rie – Luffy es un poco raro, Sabo dice que es solo un alma libre – dice la chica divertida – esa es su manera de decirte que le agradas

Ya – es la única respuesta – es un alma singular – suelta aun cuando sabe que hay muchas formas de definir a Luffy que ni siquiera ha contemplado _– ángel quizá_ \- su mente lo vuelve a traicionar.

Cierto no podría haberlo dicho mejor, Luffy es un alma singular – un alma inocente – murmura pero law la escucha

Law abre ligeramente la boca para decir algo pero es interrumpido

Llegamos – declara Nami llegando a una parte alejada del santuario que parece no ser abierta al público general es como una pequeña casa estilo japonés bastante grande y elegante de no menos de dos pisos con techos parecidos a algún palacio sacado de la era samurái.

ACEEEE! – Un potente grito corta la tranquilidad del ambiente a tiempo que un joven vestido en pantalones cortos con muchos bolsillos y tirantes dejados de lado, una camisa blanca dejando ver algunos tatuajes y un sombrero con algo parecido a visores al frente, su pelo negro ondea peligrosamente largo a tiempo de que sus pecas se denotan con el sol en su piel bronceada, sonríe socarronamente deteniéndose del otro lado del gran patio

Separado lo más posible de la casa con lo que parece ser tocino en la boca el cual se come, inmediatamente atrás de él como exhalación un hombre con un bigote curvo negro, una sonrisa feroz, ojos intensos brillando junto a su pelo negro vestido con un abrigo largo de capitán rojo. Por debajo de su abrigo una camisa azul complementando un cinto verde a penas visible alrededor de su cintura sobre el pantalón gris oculto sobre las grandes botas negras. Law solo se aparta junto con Nami para ver la peculiar escena.

Demasiado lento viejo – habla socarronamente el joven al visiblemente enojado hombre –

Portgas D. Ace – lo señala con el dedo – tu…tu… - el hombre tartamudea enojado y la sonrisa de Ace solo aumenta. Law siente la tensión en el ambiente de manera pesada – ¡TE COMISTE MI TOCINO! – grita el hombre finalmente dejando a Law pasmado después de semejante tensión, Nami solo suspira y Luffy suelta su característica risa a un lado suyo – esto aclama venganza – afirma el hombre

Cuando quieras viejo – ambos se acomodan en posición de batalla a medio patio y para conmoción de Law el chico llamado Ace en un movimiento con su mano derecha saca de la nada una bola de fuego mientras el hombre mayor sube las mangas de su gabardina dejando ver como sus manos se tornan del color y la solides del acero – entonces empiezan a pelear - Law esta pasmado por los extraños poderes y más al ver al chico tornar parte de su cuerpo en fuego puro mientras las cuentas rojas de su cuello se pierden en la pelea tan rápida que apenas y pude distinguir forma alguna, el piso cruje con la fuerza sónica de cada impacto y Law voltea hacia Nami que niega con su cabeza en hastío preguntándose porque parece tan calmada.

Si serán estúpidos – murmura la chica con enojo – no pueden pelear por eso tan temprano – toma fuertemente aire – Luffy – habla en voz de mando que desconcierta si es posible más al médico, la pelea cada vez se hace más grande – Detenlos de una vez antes de que vuelen todo el santuario nuevamente – Law escucha con pasmo (Law está quedando pasmado muy seguido en un intervalo demasiado corto de tiempo aun cuando solo sus ojos ligeramente abiertos lo demuestren) las palabras de la peli naranja que está enviando al adorable muchacho a esa pelea entre monstros, Law sabe de peleas pero eso que tiene frente a sus ojos va más allá de todo lo que un humano debería hacer fisiológicamente hablando.

Luffy solo asiente con una sonrisa y en un acto completamente anti anatómico estira su brazo lanzándose de lleno entre los dos combatientes, minutos después todo se calma cuando de manera desproporcionada luffy dice Gomu Gomu no Fusen y se hincha cual pelota deteniendo los golpes y lanzando a los dos que anterior mente peleaban al suelo obstaculizando el aluvión

Nami avanza ya con Luffy en su estado normal dándole un golpe fuerte a los dos hombres que antes peleaban y soltándoles un sermón que a juzgar por sus caras y muecas de hastió es muy común en esa más que peculiar casa – Law aclara su garganta haciendo que todos lo volteen a ver, Nami parece recordar que estaba ahí repentinamente mientras los demás se paran tras ella –

Lamento que hallas visto esto – dice nerviosamente acomodándose el pelo – debió ser algo …

Sorprendente diría – la corta hablando finalmente – no es algo muy común ver a dos hombres con capacidades sobre humanas peleando por Tocino – Law no sabe de dónde salió eso pero es lo que hay, y los dos hombres parecen avergonzados pero igual que Luffy tienen la misma sonrisa en el rostro.

Si – responde la peli naranja fulminando a los aludidos que solo atienden a silbar inocentemente – cierto – Nami hace un gesto con las manos como recordando algo

Viejo – se refiere a el hombre mayor de bigote curvo – el es Trafalgar Law, vino a buscarte – señala al mencionado – Law él es Gol. D Roger

El viejo – añade Ace ganándose un golpe en la cabeza de parte del hombre –

Ten más respeto – murmura

Y el bribón irresponsable es mi hijo Ace – presenta Roger acercándose a Law con la mano extendida – gusto en conocerte chico ¿Qué te trae en mi búsqueda?

Law estrecha la mano del hombre aun un poco confundido pero sin darlo a notar – estuve viajando por varios lugares del mundo en busca de algo – Law carraspea, es hora de ser brutalmente honesto – más precisamente una cura, y todas mis esperanzas recaen ahora en que usted sepa algo al respecto – law levantando la manga de su sudadera revelando las manchas mortalmente blancas entre las líneas de los tatuajes extraños y piel morena – Roger toma su muñeca observando detenidamente, la enorme sonrisa en su rostro da pie a una expresión seria - todas las personas que conocí dijeron que si había alguien que podría tener una respuesta ese era usted – el rosto de Law es completamente inexpresivo –

-síndrome de plomo ámbar pensé que se había acabado junto con Flevance – susurra Roger. Law asiente con la cabeza

\- fui su último sobreviviente no recuerdo mucho de lo sucedido –contesta a la pregunta no formulada, la mirada fija en los ojos de Gold que brillan peligrosamente–

-¿Cuánto te queda? – pregunta, Nami jadea y los demás están mortalmente serios –

\- treinta y ocho meses cuando me diagnosticaron – su mirada paso de la de Roger a su muñeca manchada y aun sostenida por el – han pasado quince meses desde entonces

\- Roger suelta el brazo de Law y este inmediatamente lo tapa con su manga aguantando en escozor de las manchas – veintitrés meses entonces – su voz es casi un susurro contrariado. Pensando. Law siente que se le escapa el aire.

– Aún hay tiempo - afirma más animado finalmente y Law vuelve a respirar – sígueme muchacho – emprende marcha dentro de la casa murmurando incomprensiblemente sobre asesinos, gobiernos y conspiraciones Law anexa para después todo lo que pudiera ser relevante en la charla incoherente, los demás junto a Law lo siguen – vamos a mi despacho – solo Law lo sigue dentro los demás deciden esperar afuera, Ace se retira a la cocina en busca de Sanji y más comida Luffy lo sigue y Nami se queda afuera por si algo es necesario sentándose en un sillón fuera de la oficina toma un libro Cercano sobre inversiones.

Dentro del despacho Roger señala un sillón para que Law se siente mientras busca en el escritorio de caoba lleno de cosas, la oficina es una gran sala llena de libros y reliquias de todos lados, Law curiosea con la mirada, el escritorio parece atiborrado de libros y papeles y Roger parece perdido entre ellos

Lamento el desorden – señala con la mano y su actitud jovial de vuelta – Robin se encarga de todo pero salió por unas cosas por eso los papeles están tan descuidados - Law no responde, solo observa al hombre meter mano en un cajón interior del escritorio y después de un click soltar una exclamación

Aja aquí esta – trae un grueso libro de cuero purpura en las manos antes de dar la vuelta y sentarse frente a Law sobre el escritorio y papeles doblados – ¿en que estábamos?

Me iba a decir si había una cura para el mal que padezco – dice law modulada y pacientemente aunque por dentro está nervioso abraza un poco la mochila a su pecho ante el leve movimiento de esta -

El síndrome del plomo ámbar es un mal muy raro – empieza a hablar Roger – y como toda cosa rara su solución también lo es – sonríe pensativo – pensé que no vería de nuevo a alguien con ese mal desde la desaparición de la isla y sus habitantes… - Roger empieza a divagar con mirada perdida en algo parecido a la rabia y la tristeza law lo corta–

¿De nuevo? ¿ha visto antes a alguien con este mal? – pregunto

Oh – la exclamación vino junto a una sonrisa infantil nuevamente recuperada y muy fuera de lugar en el rostro entrado en años – si hace mucho vi a gran parte de Flevance perecer ante él y frente a un gobierno ignorante – la sonrisa disminuyo un poco. Law tomo nota de todo –… y también vi a un solo hombre sobrevivir ante el

Law abrió los ojos - ¿sabe cómo puedo sobrevivir a esto? –demando incontinenti-

Roger rio estridentemente – eres enérgico muchacho – le contesto – me agradas – a Law como con luffy Roger le parecía un ser bastante extraño – ya sé porque le gustaste a Luffy – Law no sabía cómo Roger sabia eso pero no le dio importancia en esa casa todos eran más excéntricos que Kureha solo guardo silencio – se cómo puedes sobrevivir chico pero obtener la cura solo depende de ti y de lo que estés dispuesto a hacer por ella ¿sabes lo que es una Akuma no mi o fruta del Diablo?

Law recordó algo que había leído hace algunos años entre los libros de Doctorine – las Frutas del Diablo son encarnaciones de los demonios del mar. Si comes una obtendrás una habilidad especial, pero serás incapaz de nadar. Y perderás fuerza con el agua marina – recito Law del libro aquel escrito por un tal Akagami – es parte de leyendas antiguas por todo el mundo. – termino solemne -

Le agradarías a Robín lástima que salió a buscar Poneglyph´s – dijo Roger con su risa característica – tienes razón en eso muchacho pero las frutas del diablo no son una leyenda son tan reales como tú o yo – se lo señalo y se tocó el pecho en énfasis - solo son muy raras.

Com…- law se detuvo al recordar los extraños poderes de Roger, Ace y Luffy

¿Usted comió una?

Para nada lo único que yo use fue Haki pero Luffy y Ace sí que han comido – sonrió – las Akuma no mi dan poderes característicos, están divididas en tres tipos y cada una tiene a veces una sub división. Paramecia que es una de las que tiene Luffy, la gomu gomu no mí, él es un hombre de goma este tipo es el más común pero no por eso las más débiles si se saben utilizar sus poderes, luego están las Zoan que permite al consumidor convertirse en una especie de animal adquiriendo las capacidades de dicho espécimen y las Logia que son las más raras por su gran poder destructivo, Ace tiene una de estas, la mera mera no mi, le permite ser un hombre enteramente de fuego – Roger rio mientras Law procesaba la información – solo podremos averiguar el nombre de la fruta cuando sepamos el poder que contiene, aunque será completamente al azar, todas son frutas raras con remolinos diversos en ella y solo hay una de cada poder en el mundo, - Roger abrió el libro enseñándole una foto de una Akuma no mi - como dato extra Luffy dice que saben a mierda – añadió como en confidencia, Roger rio más fuerte –

Pero…- Law lo interrumpió – ¿qué tiene esto que ver con mi problema?

Oh – suspiro Roger – muchacho la única manera de detener la degeneración causada por el síndrome es comiendo una de estas frutas por alguna razón al darte poderes la misma fruta revierte los daños de la enfermedad y regenera los daños.

¿Entonces si como una podre curarme?

¡Exacto!

¿pero cómo consigo una? Usted dijo que son muy extrañas – Roger asintió –

Normalmente yo no tengo de esas frutas cuando las tuve Luffy y Ace las comieron por error y no me son de mucha utilidad pero se cómo puedes conseguir una aunque el precio si fallas puede ser muy caro.

Digame – dijo decidido Law, Roger rio más fuerte, el hombre reía mucho- Law pensó que si Roger fuera una flor seria el Hinojo por el temple de su risa – _fuerza_ -

Como dije – aclaro su garganta - antes de ti hubo alguien que se salvó del síndrome… lo conocen como Joker en el bajo mundo, desde entonces se ha dedicado a recolectar Frutas del diablo como mero hobby y dárselas a aquel que logre derrotar a sus monstruosos generales por mera diversión o a quien quiera por poder, si hay alguien de quien puedes conseguir con el tiempo que te queda una Akuma no mi es de él pero no puedes ir solo diré a los chicos que te acompañen, convenientemente el bastardo Donquixote Doflamigo está en aquí en Kioto pasando el Hanami – la palabra de nuevo resonó en su cabeza y pensándolo bien el nombre de Donquixote le sonaba de algún lugar – puedes ir mañana hoy quédate con nosotros a ver el Yozakura el santuario es enteramente hermoso y las festividades florecen – Roger rio ante su chiste –

Gracias por todo – contesto Law con algo más de ánimo – al fin tenía un modo de vivir a pesar del Síndrome del plomo ámbar – sonrió al fin tenía una esperanza– si no les molesta me quedare – de todos modos no tenía a donde ir – su mirada se perdió en la ventana el sol empezaba a esconderse.

Genial – Roger se paró llevaban ahí dentro todo el día – sígueme – señalo a Law con su mano el cual acomodo su mochila que hacia un rato se removía un poco- Sanji debió haber hecho aperitivos para el festival – rio Law empezaba a acostumbrarse –

Fuera de la habitación Nami haba dejado el libro en la mesa de vidrio y no se veía por ningún lado, Law admiro la belleza de la casa con acabados clásicos y pinturas de tinte samurái en cada una de las paredes junto a la clásica escritura en Hiragana y Kanji, cuando regreso a la realidad se dio cuenta de que se había quedado atrás contemplando el pergamino pintado de un bello joven andrógino arriba de un caro jarrón vestido con un kimono de colores rojos y oscuros, su mochila se removió aún más Law la acomodo frente a él para abrir completamente el cierre dejando salir una afelpada cabeza color blanco que lo miro con sus profundos ojos negros

Beppo – Law susurro con inusitado cariño a la pequeña cría de oso polar que había asomado su cabeza desde dentro de su mochila la había encontrado vagando por uno de los lugares que visito durante su viaje y lo había adorado al instante por lo que ahora viajaba con el Beppo tenía un adorable pelaje blanco y una nariz e ojos negro brillante. Law acaricio una vez más la cabeza del oso y sacando de un bolsillo lateral de la mochila le ofreció un bocadillo que el osito acepto antes de acomodarlo de nuevo en la mochila para poder seguir su camino no sin ver antes una vez más el trazado del joven en Kimono.

Avanzo lentamente por el largo pasillo hasta que antes de llegar a la intersección en una esquina empezó a escuchar las voces ligeras de una plática reconociendo inmediatamente a Luffy, Nami y el joven pecoso llamado Ace, Law se movió sigilosamente tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible hasta que las voces se hicieron cada vez más claras.

¿Qué es lo que significa eso? – la voz de Ace se oía contrariada, en realidad no conocía a Law pero tomando en cuenta lo que había dicho el viejo y que había querido ayudarle aun cuando era obvio que sabía más de lo que hablaba quería ayudar...

Significa que está muriendo – Nami corto el tren de pensamientos de Ace con una voz neutra. Law se acercó un poco más a la esquina con intención de oír la conversación, el anterior comentario le hizo obvio el hecho de que hablaban de el – tiene una enfermedad imposible de curar a menos que consigan esa fruta del diablo – Nami explico con simpleza mal camuflada en preocupación. Law se sorprendió por eso –

Lo conseguiremos – la voz templada y segura resonó con vehemencia a Law le tomo unos minutos darse cuenta de que fue Luffy el que había hablado – **El** no morirá – el remarcado al EL envió un escalofrió hacia la columna de Law que no supo identificar y el sentimiento cálido que se instaló en su pecho de manera inevitable al ver la sonrisa del menor incremento dramáticamente dejándolo confundido, una brisa de aire nocturno paso por el pasillo y las luces de la decoración se reflectaban en la pared frente a Law de pronto tuvo la intempestiva necesidad de ver la cara de Luffy dando la vuelta desde donde se encontraba y lo que vio lo dejo sin aliento.

La luna estaba en su apogeo y la vuelta daba una entrada a un patio interior grande lleno de árboles de Sakura meciéndose entre la decoración ligera y regando sus flores, las pequeñas luces entre ellos le daban al patio un aspecto sacado de alguna fantasía idílica. En la esquina contraria una gran mesa con todo tipo de alimentos estaba elegantemente colocada con dos sujetos peculiares dándose un abrazo cercano a esta uno peliverde y otro rubio extremadamente guapo si Law no hubiera estado tan embelesado con la imagen frente a el hubiera lo hubiera admirado bastante.

Los ligeros roces de viento hicieron que su gorra se cayera ligeramente dejando ver su pelo platinado brillante a la luz de la luna y las decoraciones pero poco le importo, parado en medio de dos grandes árboles de cerezo se encontraba un joven con expresión seria y un sombrero de paja colocado de manera firme en su cabeza con una de sus manos, era la cosa mas hermosa y perfecta que Trafalgar Law hubiera visto en su vida y aunque en su actitud metódica no demostrara nada, el ligero brillo en sus ojos para un observador preciso hubiera sido suficiente.

Luffy había dicho que no le pasaría nada con una actitud tan seria que contrastaba con su alegría habitual pero que sonaba de algún modo reconfortante, estaba ahí, parado en medio del patio entre dos personas que Law ya ni siquiera estaba viendo, solo estaba Luffy, Luffy con su rebelde pelo negro, con su raro sombrero de paja luciendo un hermoso Kimono color Rojo y oscuro con bordado plateado idéntico al del chico andrógino del dibujo japonés, pero la diferencia era que Luffy se veía mil veces mejor con su mirada clavada en el piso pensativa y la ligera piel en su cuello visible encrespada por el aire, era completamente perfecto, si a Law en algún momento más adelante le preguntaran por perfección seguro recordaría a Luffy en medio de esos cerezos con la luz de luna rozando su cuerpo.

Entonces Luffy levanto la vista y lo vio parado al otro extremo del patio, de algún modo había avanzado sin notarlo completamente absorto y Beppo se asomaba por su hombro desde dentro de la mochila. Luffy fijo sus ojos en law y dejo caer su sombrero hacia atrás dejándolo colgando de su cuello, entonces su expresión mortalmente seria cambio nuevamente y sonrió tan infantilmente que debería ser ilegal con sus penetrantes orbes negros clavados en las grises iris de Law

Torao! – rio con voz cantarina y Law pensó que su corazón había dejado de latir en algún momento entre esos segundos y recordó todas las veces en el día que esa sonrisa le causo una sensación inexplicable y como esa expresión lo hizo reír después de tantos años sin entender como una epifanía lo golpeo de lleno porque como era posible que ese simple muchacho le causara tantas cosas en tampoco tiempo y es que eso era impo.…Oh … _Oh_

Fue repentinamente puesto en orden, un aire fuerte azoló los arboles dejando caer sobre Luffy y su preciosa sonrisa un remolino de pétalos rosas que se enredaron en su Kimono haciéndolo reír más fuerte, y ahí pensó que Luffy era como una flor de Sakura con su significado de batalla de los tiempos antiguos en su actitud seria pero el simple y llano significado actual definía todo y a la vez nada del joven. En la actualidad, la flor representa _inocencia, simplicidad y primavera_. Y eso era justo lo que Law veía en luffy mientras los pétalos se enredaban en su pelo y el reía y jugaba con ellos, como danzando al compás de una canción muda y la palabra que tanto le había molestado antes al fin tuvo sentido.

Hanami –se escuchó como un susurro de viento – _ver flores, simplemente ver flores_ y al observar a Luffy vio que él era una flor y que podría, si lo dejaran, pasar toda su vida observándolo –sonrió dulcemente – algo nunca visto en el rostro de Law.

La risa estridente de Gol D. Roger se escuchó al fondo, una risa de alguien que entendía mucho más que el resto del mundo y estaba feliz de que así fuera.

FIN


End file.
